Automated transaction machines are known in the prior art. A common type of automated transaction machine is an automated teller machine (ATM). ATMs are commonly used by consumers to conduct financial transactions. Transactions commonly conducted at ATMs include dispensing cash, making deposits, transferring funds between accounts, check cashing, bill payment and account balance inquiries. Other types of transactions may be carried out on an automated basis at ATMs depending on the particular transaction function devices included in the machine.
Other types of automated transaction machines may also be used for carrying out financial transactions of other types. For example, automated transaction machines may be used for dispensing tickets, dispensing and receiving gaming materials, issuing scrip, issuing or redeeming vouchers or other items, as well as other types of transactions. For purposes of this disclosure, an automated transaction machine will be considered as any machine that is used to conduct transactions that involve transfers of value. For purposes of this disclosure a financial transaction will include any transaction that involves a transfer of value. Although the description of the invention herein will be made with reference to an ATM, it should be understood that the principles of the invention are equally applicable to many types of automated transaction machines.
Automated teller machines which are conventionally deployed today are programmed to execute a series of steps. The steps generally include communication with a remote host computer to carry out banking transactions. ATMs generally include a display screen or other user interface for instructing users in the operation of the machine. The programming of the machine is such that each user of a particular automated teller machine is presented with the same displays or “screens” in the course of conducting their transactions. While some screens may include the customer's name, which is often read from their card, and information such as amounts input by a customer through a keyboard, the screens are otherwise the same for all users. It is common for the operator of the ATM such as a financial institution to include presentations in the screens promoting the operator's institution. However, promotional messages are provided to every user of the ATM.
FIG. 1 shows an exemplary system 10 including an ATM 12 and a remote host computer 14. The ATM and host computer are enabled to communicate through a network 16. It should be understood that the network in most existing systems may include a telephone line, data line or lease line connection as well as several intermediate computers, which assist in transferring the messages between the ATM and the host which can authorize the transaction.
The steps which occur in conducting a typical cash dispense transaction are shown. Typically when an ATM is waiting for a transaction, an idle screen is presented which prompts an approaching user to insert their card. This is represented by step 18 in FIG. 1. Once the user inserts their card, the card reader in the ATM operates to read the information from the card. This information typically includes the user's name and primary account number (PAN). Additional information may also be included. The reading of the card is schematically represented by step 20.
After the card is read the ATM operates to present another screen which prompts the customer to input their personal identification number (PIN). This is represented by a step 22. As represented by step 24, the ATM receives the customer's PIN through the keypad, touch screen or other input device on the ATM. After receiving the PIN, the ATM generates another screen which prompts the customer to select a transaction. This is represented by step 26. The customer then makes a selection of a transaction by actuating an input device. This is represented by a step 28. In various types of ATMs the input of the transaction selection may be made by touching a function key adjacent to the screen display. In other ATMs, which include touch screen type devices, the customer may select a transaction by bringing a finger adjacent to the touch screen. Other types of ATMs may have different types of input devices through which a transaction selection may be made.
After the customer has provided a transaction request input corresponding to a transaction type, the ATM typically presents another screen which prompts the user to select an account to which the transaction will be related. This is represented by a step 30. Usually the customer has the option of selecting either a checking or a savings account for a cash dispense or deposit transaction. In addition, if the customer has selected a dispense transaction, as will be the case in this example, the customer may be presented with the option of receiving the funds as a cash advance on a credit card. The user responds to the account selection screen by providing inputs to one of the input devices to indicate the particular account. This is represented by a step 32.
After the customer has selected the transaction and the account to be used, another screen is presented by the ATM to prompt the customer to enter an amount. This is represented by a step 34. In this exemplary transaction the customer is going to receive a dispense of cash, and in response to the prompt screen the customer inputs a numeric value corresponding to an amount of cash they wish to receive through the keypad or other input device. This is represented by a step 36. It should be understood that different or other steps may be involved in other transaction types.
In the exemplary withdrawal transaction being discussed in connection with FIG. 1, a customer has now input to the ATM all the information necessary to formulate a request message to a remote host computer. This request message is schematically indicated 38. In the exemplary embodiment the request message may be a Diebold® 91X type transaction message, which is a known format for use by ATM networks. The request message 38 includes information representative of the customer's account number 10, transaction selection and amount requested.
The host 14 receives the request message 38 through the network 16. The request message is enabled to be routed through the network based on information which identifies the institution where the user has their account. This information is typically included in the account number on the customer's card. This institution identifying portion is commonly known as a bank identification number (BIN). When the host 14 receives the request message, the host computer operates to verify that the PIN input by the customer corresponds to the PIN for their account number. The host also checks to verify that the amount they wish to withdraw is available from the selected account. This is done at a step 40. While step 40 is occurring at the host computer, ATM 12 presents a “wait” screen to the user. This is represented by a step 42. Typical wait screens commonly advise the customer that “your transaction is being processed” or may include statements such as “please wait” or the like.
When the host 14 determines that the customer's PIN was input correctly and that the money is available in their account, the host generates a response message 44. Response message 44 is returned to the ATM through the network 16. It is assumed for purposes of this example that the response message includes data representative of the fact that the transaction requested has been authorized. Commonly such messages include an indication of the next “state” that the machine should execute, and this information is used by the ATM to either perform the requested transaction or to display a screen advising the customer that their transaction cannot be processed.
In this example it is presumed that the transaction is authorized and the response message causes the ATM to run its cash dispenser and other transaction function devices that must operate to achieve a dispense of cash. This is represented by a step 46. When the cash is dispensed the ATM will also print a receipt for the customer as represented by a step 48 and will generally make a hard copy record concerning the transaction in a journal which is represented by a step 50.
The execution of the cash dispensing and printing steps also causes screens to be displayed in response to the then current states, which states are part of the programming in the ATM and which control the logic flow of the machine in the course of performing transactions. The programming of the ATM would generally cause a screen prompting the user to take their cash to be displayed once the cash is dispensed. This is represented by a step 52. Once the receipt is printed, a screen is generally displayed which prompts the user to take their receipt. This is represented by a step 54. It should be understood that these various steps and the screens may vary depending on the transaction involved and the programming of the ATM machine.
The ATM having performed the transactions successfully will generate a message back to the host advising the host computer that the customer's account balance should be modified in accordance with the transaction conducted. This is done through a completion message schematically indicated 56. For purposes of this example it will be presumed that the completion message includes data representative of the transaction being carried out successfully. If the transaction could not be carried out successfully the completion message may include information representative of that fact. Upon receipt of the completion message the host 14 operates in accordance with its programming to assess the appropriate charge to the customer for the cash received as represented at a step 58 and to make a record of the transaction as represented by a step 60.
The ATM will then generally operate in accordance with its programming to present a screen prompting the user to indicate if they would like another transaction. This is represented by a step 62. If the user wishes to have another transaction conducted, they may do so by providing an input to that effect. The machine then returns to the point in the logic flow indicated by arrow B. This is represented by a step 64. If the customer does not wish to conduct another transaction they so indicate by providing a different input. This is represented by a step 66. The ATM then operates in accordance with its programming to return the customer's card at a step 68. A screen is then presented prompting the user to take their card which is represented by a step 70, and the ATM returns to the beginning of the logic flow as represented by arrow A. In this condition the ATM is ready to receive a card from another customer and to conduct additional transactions.
While conventional ATM programming is highly efficient for conducting transactions, it provides only a limited range of marketing capabilities to the ATM operator. While the operator may present some customized material in their screens promoting services provided by the institution, such information will not be of interest to many users. In addition, when institutions provide promotional messages, they often provide information that is only of value to customers of the particular institution. ATM users who are not generally customers of the institution will often have no interest in the promotional messages presented.
Some prior art systems have developed the capability of conducting an analysis of customer information at the host computer. The host computer either itself or through other connected computers may determine a particular marketing message that might be appropriate to present to the particular customer. The response message generated by the host may include data representative of a particular message to present. Alternatively, the ATM may include a CD-ROM or other data storage device which has marketing presentations thereon. The response message from the host may include an instruction to play one of these marketing presentations for the customer. The ATM then operates in accordance with the response message to provide the message to the customer.
While this approach provides more marketing options for operators of ATMS, such systems have drawbacks. One of these drawbacks is that it can slow transaction times for ATM operators by requiring the host to not only do the necessary financial transaction processing, but also the necessary processing to determine the appropriate marketing message. This additional processing time combined with the promotional message presentation time can slow down a user's operation of an ATM and annoy both the user and others who are waiting to use the machine.
A further drawback associated with such prior marketing systems is that the ATM programming and financial transaction flow must be significantly modified to accommodate the display of marketing presentations. In addition, the ATM must be modified to accommodate additional devices such as a video disc player or other appropriate storage medium for the presentations. A further drawback is that such systems do not have the capability of receiving responsive inputs from the customer concerning the presentation. This inability to obtain immediate feedback through the ATM terminal as well as the inability for a user to immediately accept a marketing offer, usually results in the user not following up on the offer even if there is some interest.
A further drawback associated with existing ATM marketing systems is that users will generally receive the same promotion every time they use the ATM. As a result, after the first presentation the user will generally ignore further follow-up presentations and will consider their presentation an inconvenience. A further drawback of existing systems is that the data which specifies the marketing information must come from the host computer that can authorize the transaction. Many times this is not a host computer that is controlled by the operator of the machine. If the host computer relies on presentations stored at the ATM machine to give the appropriate promotional message, and the ATM does not include this capability, no promotional message may be sent. A further complication would be if the ATM has the capability but the presentation files stored do not correspond with those that the host expects. This could result in a presentation of a totally inappropriate message to the user. A further drawback of such existing approaches is that the owner of the ATM cannot specifically address messages to those users who are not currently customers of the owning institution. This is because the entity owning the ATM cannot authorize the transaction unless the customer is one who already has their account with the institution owning the ATM. Conventional systems do not enable the ATM owning entity to selectively provide presentations to users who are not its customers for other purposes.
ATMs are also now increasingly owned or leased by the operators of the facilities in which they are installed. Alternatively the owner of the facility may rent space to an entity that provides the ATM. These facilities may include for example fast food restaurants, grocery stores, gas stations, bars, casinos or other facilities. Such ATMs present opportunities for marketing of products provided by their owner or an associated franchise of which their owner is a participant. Such ATMs may be used to promote products of the facility. In addition, operators of facilities where such ATMs are installed may not object to other products being promoted through their ATMs. This is particularly true if such other products would help to generate revenue from the advertiser. However, they would not want their competitor's products promoted on their ATM. At present there is no effective way to provide such marketing messages on a selective wide scale basis.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved ATM customer marketing system that is used to provide marketing messages to ATM users selectively based on the particular user as well as the location of the machine they are operating. There further exists a need for an ATM marketing system that does not significantly slow ATM transaction times and which does not adversely impact the financial transaction process and capabilities of the machine.